


Howling and Templeton and the Giraffes

by parkouronweekends



Series: A-Team Fics Written When I Was A Kid [2]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Giraffes, Murdock and Face on vacation, i was an absolute insane child what on earth made me write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkouronweekends/pseuds/parkouronweekends
Summary: Murdock and Face have adventures with giraffes on their vacation.This is part of a series of short stories I wrote about The A-Team when I was 9-11 years old. They are absolutely stupid. Sorry for any difficult grammar. I didn't fix anything because I wanted them as authentic as the day they were born.
Series: A-Team Fics Written When I Was A Kid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094303
Kudos: 2





	Howling and Templeton and the Giraffes

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like people eating giraffes, don't read. I am about 103% sure this was inspired by something Barney Fife said on The Andy Griffith Show about giraffes being selfish.

Once upon a time, there lived two boys named Templeton Face and Howling Murdock in Jamaica on a wonderful vacation. Templeton and Howling lived on fruits and vegetables, but never realized that giraffes live in Africa until the age of sixteen, by which time all the giraffes had become extinct, because they were so selfish. See, giraffes really are selfish. They walk around in huge fields, and when a lightning storm comes, all the giraffes run around and don’t protect each other, and most of the time, they get hit by the lightning because they’re so tall. So that proves that giraffes are running around fields selfishly getting hit by lightning most of the time, while Templeton and Howling live on fruits and vegetables.

One day, Templeton and Howling decided to come up a solution for the extinct giraffe problem, but by that time, with all giraffes dead, what could they do? You know. So, they resorted to eating the dead giraffes. See, there were quite a few tornadoes in Africa, and all the dead giraffes got blown over to Jamaica, where Templeton and Howling found them. They dissected a few, and ate the rest instead of their fruits and vegetables, and because of this, they got sick and had to write apologizes to the giraffes for eating them and for embarrassing the ones they dissected.

**Author's Note:**

> The best I can figure is that I must have thought H.M.'s name was Howling? I dunno. I was a crackhead kid.


End file.
